Cortas mis dedos
by Lu Lein
Summary: Y tú, cortas mis dedos, incluso mi corazón. / KakaHina Gore.
**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Notas y Advertencias:** Este fic tiene referencias del género gore y algo así como tortura física y psicológica, así que si no les gusta ese tipo de lectura no continúen. Igual lo leen y no les parece para tanto, pero más vale prevenir. Ahora, no soy doctora ni asesina experta, así que si leen algún error sobre el cuerpo humano no me digan cosas xD Para referencias, Kakashi todavía posee el Sharingan en éste su fic. Dudas, comentarios, respondo por MP :)

Con amor para mi amiga _Ale Koshinaka,_ quien me pidió esta historia, un _kakahina gore_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Cortas mis dedos**

 _Y tú, cortas mis dedos, incluso mi corazón._

* * *

 **V** oy a perseguirte. Es una carrera contra ti. Si no te alcanzo… voy a correr más rápido, dejaré todo atrás para ir a la velocidad de la luz tras de ti.

Voy a alcanzarte, querida, y cuando lo haga voy a desgarrarte el alma. Lentamente. Así es como me gusta que ocurran las cosas entre tú y yo; entre la princesa blanca y el sharingan rojo. Lento. Todo a su tiempo porque no hay prisa, porque tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para torturarte, sin prisas porque no habrá un mañana para ti, porque no tengo a nadie en quién ocuparme más que de ti, mi ángel de ojos perlados.

Voy a lastimarte como sé que te gusta, con rojo y pasión, hasta el alba.

Y estarás llorando como siempre haces cuando algo va mal, pero no, no quiero que llores, no quiero sentirme triste, no quiero que te sientas mi víctima, solo quiero estar contigo de una forma especial, que vivas _en mí_ de algún modo.

Quiero devorarte. No, en serio.

Encerrarte en mí, quiero mantenerte bajo mil candados para que nadie te contemple, no te asustes, solo quiero protegerte, ¿es eso malo?

No lo es.

* * *

 **o**

* * *

 _En vista de que Kurenai estaba recién aliviada de su pequeña Mirai, la mujer del genjutsu le había pedido a su amigo Kakashi si podría mantener tardes de entrenamiento con el equipo 8 porque Kiba estaba muy desesperado de no recibir misiones ni entrenamientos, lo que había traído problemas a los aldeanos. Además no quería que su equipo se oxidara por culpa de ella. Kakashi amablemente le dijo que sí, por eso aquella tarde el equipo 7 y el 8 estaban reunidos en el campo de entrenamiento número dos._

— _Kakashi-sensei… -llamaba Sakura pero el peliplateado estaba totalmente perdido viendo cómo Kiba e Hinata estaban entrenando a lo lejos junto a Naruto – ¿Sensei? –la pelirosa le pasó una mano frente a su ojo visible y fue la manera en que el peliplateado despegó su vista de la peliazul sonriente._

— _¿Qué sucede, Sakura? –musitó con su característica voz algo fría y despreocupada._

 _La Haruno volteó hacia la Hyuga y luego de nuevo hacia su sensei, levantó una ceja mirándolo con duda._

— _Son las tres, tengo que irme al hospital, ¿no hay problema si me voy?_

— _Claro que no. Nos veremos mañana –se despidió y en seguida volvió su inquisitiva vista hacia lo lejos._

— _De acuerdo –declaró Sakura algo incómoda y se fue de allí._

 _Kakashi veía con su único ojo visible cómo Kiba y Naruto peleaban entre sí, Shino se mantenía al margen como siempre y Hinata estaba sonrojada mientras se ocupaba de sonreír cálidamente como solía hacerlo. Cálidamente._

* * *

 **o**

* * *

No soporto ver cómo regalas sonrojos a cualquier persona, ese rojo sangre que adorna tus mejillas debería ser solo para mí. No soporto que veas con ternura a esos ojos azules, de ser posible tomaría tus ojos para protegerlos y así cuidar que no veas a nadie más que a mí.

No me importaría sacarlos. Verás, es tan fácil. Solo los tomas y ya. Vi cómo Rin lo hacía y lo aprendí.

¿Por qué lloras, amor? ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo? ¿Por qué mi amor no puede llegar a ti?

Si no te llega, me aseguraré de transmitírtelo **a como dé lugar…**

* * *

 **o**

* * *

— _¿Dónde están los demás? –preguntó Hinata cuando llegó a la hora indicada y solo vio a su sensei peliplateado recostado sobre el césped respirando tranquilamente, con la mirada concentrada en las ramas del gran árbol con el que se refugiaba de los destellos del sol._

— _No lo sé –se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos._

— _Ayer dijo que la hora del entrenamiento era a las cinco y media._

 _Kakashi no le contestó. Hinata se quedó algo nerviosa y decidió esperar junto al sensei. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas a un decente metro de él._

 _El sol bajaba cada vez más y los muchachos y Sakura no llegaban por lo que Hinata se empezó a preocupar. Probablemente había pasado algo, o tal vez habían tenido una misión repentina. Aquellos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Kakashi habló por fin después de un rato largo._

— _Qué paz se respira aquí, ¿cierto? –musitó aún con los ojos cerrados._

— _Umm… sí –dijo nerviosamente._

— _Quisiera estar así para siempre._

— _Kakashi-sensei, ¿podríamos ir a buscar a Naruto-kun y a los demás?_

 _Y de tan solo escuchar el nombre de su alumno Kakashi abrió los ojos y se irguió a la mitad con su ceño visiblemente fruncido. El ambiente tranquilo lleno de paz estaba más que carbonizado._

— _Déjalos, no vendrán –repuso enojado mientras se ponía de pie._

— _¿Per… perdón? ¿Cómo que no vendrán? –lucía sumamente confundida ante el comportamiento tan extraño del sensei._

— _¿No lo entiendes? –le alzó la voz mientras la veía desde arriba, frente a ella –Les dije que hoy no habría entrenamiento._

 _Hoy no habría entrenamiento._

 _Y el campo estaba completamente solo._

—… _-por un momento Hinata se quedó muda, preguntándose por qué el sensei haría eso, pero nada se le venía a la cabeza con ese ojo negro mirándola inquistivamente – ¿P... por qué les dijo eso?_

 _Kakashi lanzó un suspiro lleno de cansancio, alzó sus manos hacia su cabeza y empezó a quitarse la banda ninja hasta que su ojo rojo quedó al descubierto. Hinata lo observaba expectante y vio que el ojo del sharingan se abrió para verla, y pudo reflejarse a sí misma en ese carmín. Casi se sintió perdida ante oscuridad y rojo sangre mirándola fijamente, aplastándola con tal intensidad que se sintió pequeña, minúscula y luego insignificante._

 _No tenía un buen presentimiento. Algo dentro de su interior decía que corriera, pero su cuerpo estaba inmóvil._

— _Hoy… seré… tuyo… -sonrió él de medio lado y estiró una mano hacia ella para alcanzarla. Su aliento chocó contra los labios pálidos de Hinata. Se estremeció al sentirlo, sintió frío… y sintió la muerte deslizándose por su cuerpo. Sintió el rojo viajar por su interior, era el Sharingan de Kakashi consumiendo todo a su paso._

 _Mientras tanto, el sol estaba por morir aquella tarde para darle la bienvenida a la gótica noche._

 _En medio del bosque se escuchó un grito desgarrador. Pero era tan lejos y estaba tan solitario que nadie percibió ningún sonido._

 _Solamente él y ella._

* * *

 **o**

* * *

Voy a honrarte, mi cielo. Voy a honrarte. Te lo mereces. Te mereces eso y más. Te mereces un festín de sangre dulce. Tan dulce como la tuya no hay.

Te mereces ser tratada con respeto y delicadeza así que… despacio, muy despacio mi querida, hundo un kunai de plata en ti.

Exhalas tu aliento y tu rostro lloroso me avisa que puede que estés asustada, pero no hay por qué temer.

Estoy aquí, linda. Nada va a pasarte. Te lo prometí. Seré cuidadoso con mi pequeña de ojos perlados.

* * *

 **o**

* * *

 _La dejó caer contra la cama duramente. Su cabeza rebotó un par de veces y su mirada perdida se concentró en el techo de la habitación. Blanco. Era blanco al igual que su mente en esos momentos. Los recuerdos iban y venían sin su permiso. El día del cumpleaños de Shino, la vez que de pequeña le dio el ungüento a Naruto en los exámenes chunin, la sensación de nerviosismo durante su primera misión, la cual desafortundamente falló, pues sus compañeros tuvieron que salvarla, recordaba también el pelo rosa de Sakura hondeando suavemente por el viento y era tan largo, nunca supo por qué se lo cortó si se le veía tan bonito, la risa estrambótica de Naruto se escuchó también, y un día en el que entrenaba con Neji y hacía mucho calor, los regaños y a veces halagos de su padre sonaban en su cabeza… mientras Kakashi la desvestía lentamente._

 _Quería detenerlo pero no podía. En lugar de eso su cerebro se dedicaba a pensar en cosas sin sentido, embobado en el blanco del techo. Blanco._

 _Su mirada perdida._

 _El cuerpo sin fuerzas._

 _El peliplateado allí, a su lado con las manos frías contra su piel cálida._

 _Sin saber por qué, de repente una lágrima se escapó de su ojo izquierdo y el dedo pulgar de él se la limpio suavemente mientras la veía, acariciándole el cabello con la otra mano. Él se veía tranquilo, tan calmado como una tarde de verano._

 _Y ella en su subconsciente solo pedía fuerzas, fuerzas… fuerzas…_

* * *

 **o**

* * *

Estás aquí, cariño.

Esta vez no habrá más veneno ni ilusiones. Quiero que te muevas por ti misma, y… si pudieras… que me abrazaras… aunque sé que no lo harás porque ahora no soy más que un monstruo para ti. No podía hacer nada más. Eran los demás o tú.

Pero te elegí a ti porque eres especial.

* * *

 **o**

* * *

 _Cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda en una cama y en una habitación que no conocía. La cabeza le dolía mucho, pero estaba consciente al menos._

 _Miró el techo blanco. No lo conocía. No sabía dónde estaba. Se preguntaba qué era lo que había pasado mientras se guardaba las ganas de vomitar. A su mente vino el rostro de Kakashi-sensei sobre ella, muy cerca. Abrió grandes los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. La habían secuestrado. Pero… ¿por qué él haría eso? Era Hatake Kakashi, un shinobi de renombre. Había escuchado tiempo atrás, historias de terror en las que los mejores shinobis se volvían locos, su mente de repente les funcionaba al revés, y asesinaban a su familia. De pronto escuchó unos pasos acercarse. Con terror se obligó a cerrar los ojos._

― _Estás temblando tan lindo –la admiró Kakashi con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos bicolores. La miraba como si estuviera fascinado por su rostro._

 _El shinobi se colocó sobre ella. La joven inocente intentó oponer resistencia, pero al parecer su cuerpo estaba muy dormido. "Me ha dado algo", pensó Hinata con terror al no poder ni siquiera manar chakra a ninguna parte. Todo resultó demasiado fácil. Con una mano, Kakashi le sujetó los brazos, y con la otra hundió el kunai afilado algunos centímetros más arriaba del ombligo. Hinata jadeó al sentir el filo entrar por su estómago. Estaba helado. La sangre salió de inmediato, eran finas hebras al principio, que después se convirtieron en hermosos y gruesos ríos._

— _¿Por… qué? –alcanzó a preguntar. Su voz se escuchaba débil, casi muerta, y a Kakashi le pareció la voz más perfecta que pudiera escuchar. Sus ojos lilas estaban fijos en el rostro de él, mirándolo con súplica, aunque él no supo interpretar si pedía que la ayudara y se detuviese de sus acciones, o que le respondiera su pregunta. De cualquier forma daba igual. El daño estaba hecho._

 _Le soltó las muñecas. Con una mano se deshizo de su máscara negra, sacándosela por arriba. Hinata, con la vida titilante, lo observó y le pareció atractivo. Sus mejillas lograron sonrosarse. Kakashi posicionó sus manos sobre el vientre de la muchacha, y sacando su lengua, probó la sangre que estaba esparcida sobre la piel. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió el sabor, viajó al infinito, y luego la miró. Entonces Hinata supo que no se detendría. Se lo había dicho con sus ojos bicolores. Y ella, a punto de abrir la puerta de la muerte, lo dejó hacer lo que quisiera._

 _El kunai se hundió una vez más y rajó la piel hacia arriba, hasta llegar al cuello. La sangre brotó, y Kakashi se rió, estaba de buen humor. Era su primera vez. Abrió también la piel de las clavículas, se encontró con algo que le estorbó, solo fue cuestión de implementar más fuerza, y lo rompió. Entonces, abrió la piel con cuidado, como si fuera una caja, y se halló la carne roja. De solo verla, le dio hambre. El corazón le llamó la atención. Estaba cansado pero seguía palpitando. Lo tomó entre su mano y lo estiró, explotando las venas principales. La sangre le salpicó el rostro, y él sintió que llovía. Levantó la vista para ver la mirada de Hinata._

 _Estaba vacía completamente. Ya estaba muerta._

 _Se apresuró a llegar a sus labios cadavéricos, y los encontró levemente cálidos aun. La beso lentamente, y con su lengua saboreó una de las comisuras de la boca, no pudo detenerse y bajó por el cuello, lamiendo, llegando hasta la carne expuesta._

 _La boca de él se llenó de sangre mientras sentía que Hinata, a paso lento, vivía en él._

 _Con el paso de las horas, el festín de sangre aún no terminaba. Era demasiado. En los brazos frágiles de ella no había carne, solo huesos. Se podían observar sus bellas falanges cortadas a un lado de ella, porque Kakashi se había desesperado y mejor las cortó para meterse los dedos en la boca._

 _Ya las costillas sobresalían desnudas. Empezó a quebrarlas para extraer los pulmones limpiamente. Y lo logró. Los observó por un momento. Los acarició. Si los comía, sería como respirar el aire que ella inhalaba, así que eran especiales y los dejó aparte. El rostro de la bella durmiente seguía intacto, a comparación del resto del cuerpo. Sus ojos abiertos, fijos y muertos, eran preciosos, y sus labios ahora eran purpuras._

 _Como despedida, pulsó sus labios sobre los rígidos de ella. Y el ritual volvió a iniciar. Esta vez más ordenado, extrayendo los órganos vitales. Para obtener su cerebro fue un poco más difícil. Pero a base de paciencia y de una cuchilla de chakra muy fina, logró cortar el cráneo._

 _Cerebro. Sabía sus más oscuros secretos._

 _Ojos. Veía lo que ella vio._

 _Corazón. Sentía sus miedos y sus alegrías._

 _Pulmones. Su aliento le pertenecía a él._

 _Ella estaba dentro de él. Para siempre._

 _Eran uno mismo._

* * *

 **o**

* * *

No sé en qué momento me volví así. Bestial. Un animal de perfil taciturno. Un monstruo que lo único que hacía era mirarte siempre, y tú no te dabas cuenta.

¿Sabes?

Creo que tú eres la culpable. Ahora lo recuerdo. Esa vez que vi tu sangre. Eras una niña. Qué buenas remembranzas.

* * *

 **o**

* * *

 _Naruto la animaba decididamente desde el estrado. Sakura le reclamaba que no la presionara. Y mientras tanto, Hinata estaba allí abajo, en la arena, partiéndose el alma por durar un minuto más de pie frente a su primo Neji._

 _No daba para más. Él lo sabía. Pero la princesa de ojos blancos tenía determinación. Curioso. Todos los presentes sabían que ella iba a morir. No entendía por qué Hayate no detenía el combate. El resultado era más que obvio. El niño le había bloqueado todos sus puntos de chakra y ella no se había dado cuenta aún. De hecho, nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta, más que Kakashi._

 _Al paso de seis minutos, Neji por fin decidió dar el último golpe. Sintió el chakra acumulado del niño, era una cantidad mortal. Gai bajó. Kurenai también se movió. Kakashi no supo por qué lo hizo, pero detuvo el brazo mortífero de Neji._

 _El genio se fue de la arena con su mirada altiva. Naruto prometió ganar por Hinata._

 _Y ella tosió sangre y cayó al suelo._

 _La inocente niña de ojos tiernos estaba muriendo. ¡Una niña obligada a enfrentarse contra su propia familia! ¡Maldita Konoha y sus gobernantes podridos! Quería reír. Siempre lo supo. Desde que era un adolescente había mirado su nación con asco. Cabrones._

 _Le dieron ganas de reír cuando vio que los médicos se acercaron a la peliazul y anunciaron que su corazón estaba fallando. Si moría, moriría por nada. Así de estúpida era la vida de un ninja._

 _Observó con detenimiento el rostro de la inocencia, su boca ensangrentada y su pecho empapado de carmín. A su nariz llegó ese extraño olor. Inocencia y sangre entremezclados._

 _Ah._

 _Kakashi cerró los ojos e inhaló._

 _Suspiró al sentirla._

 _Era tan dulce._


End file.
